Kansas University Medical Center plans to utilize its academic talents and educational experience to form a Comprehensive Cancer Research Center. The objectives are to improve cancer research, education and care in this geographical area. Specifically this will be done by achieving the following objectives: 1) centralize inpatient and outpatient cancer care areas, 2) expand radiation therapy and radiation biology, 3) improve multidisciplinary efforts in research, patient care and education, 4) expand basic research areas that are weak and 5) expand activities of present cancer teaching to include community and private physicians. The Methods for accomplishing the above objectives are: 1) establishment of a strong administrative structure, 2) construction of a CRC facility for the administrative structure, for outpatient clinics and for research support space, 3) establishment of an Inpatient Oncology Unit, 4) obtaining support for development of weak areas in our cancer program and 5) establishment of a cancer consultive service and a cancer education center.